Wedding Conspiracy
by AmandaFaye
Summary: Candy Muir's wedding. Edited


Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

_Authoress' note- I do not own the majority of the people here. Names of characters from other series have been borrowed and altered because I like them, and naming is difficult work. Debbie Boone and Neil Diamond own Tim's songs. Blackie is derived from but not true to Monsignor Blackwood Ryan of Andrew Greeley fame. Some of my other characters have been altered and reincarnated since they were feeling neglected and wanted something to do. I do own Dakota, or I did, kind of - when she was alive. She was the neighborhood mutt. Enough said. Enjoy the show. __**This is a revision, due to continuity issues. Dashire has appeared before under the name Cashire, but that is permanently changed. **_

**The Wedding Conspiracy**

"Captain, will you marry me?"

Candace Muir's initial answer was a resounding crash as his coffee mug bounced off the floor. Then, after a startled half second, the ghost began to stammer, "Candy, I- under other circumstances, in another world, another time and if.. What about that young fellow you've been seeing for the last few months?"

The young woman began to laugh. It took a lot for her "dad" to lose his controlled demeanor. "That young fellow- Thomas- and I are getting married, well, he's coming over tonight to ask the family's blessing. It's been more than a few months, you know! But- I know sea captains have the power to marry people, so I hoped you would maybe do that for us."

They were in the attic where Candace was helping Captain Gregg look for a graduation gift for Jonathan. He knew just the thing, if he could remember where he put it, his father's pocket watch. Though it was beginning to look as if that could added to the list of things that had made their way to Claymore's.

The ghost paused in his search, giving himself a moment to take her news in by reconstructing the shattered cup. "Good Lord, it hardly seems that you are old enough to be thinking of such things. Does your mother know?"

Candace looked down, suddenly blushing. "No. I kind of wanted to tell you first- so you could help me break the news. " She paused, then added, "Dad?"

"Dad? Not Captain Dad?"

"Well, I don't remember my father, much. You were the one who waited up with Mom. So, it sorta seems like time to - just say it. We both have known you may not be my father, but you are my dad for a LONG time. I know that Grandpa Muir and Grandpa Williams are going to be fighting over who gives me away, or I'd have asked you to do that. But this would work, wouldn't it?"

"Candy- Candace," he grimaced at that. She was too adult, so she had said lately, for a cutesie name like _Candy_.However, as often as they forgot, likely "Candace" was a phase. "I would be honored.."

"Terrific!" she yelped, throwing her arms around him, forgetting that that would not work unless he had time to focus on being palpable. "Blast. I want to hug you."

"That is why I can not, even though I wish to- or I will when I'm sure this young man is at least worthy enough-- and will make you happy. There is no way that he's good enough for you." Then he concentrated and hugged her.

"Yes, but if you were going to marry, it'd be Mom, not me."

"Candy!" the captain exclaimed."I fear the handfasting is all that may ever be possible."

"I've known almost all along that you loved Mom, even before you two seemed to know it. I think you could get married for real. And I would've known you were in love sooner, if I'd known you sooner."

"I trust you forgave that error long ago?"

"I was only slightly ticked for a few days, if that long. Then, I just liked having you around. I think I knew before that even, you're why the house was the most homelike of anywhere I've ever been."

The silence felt awkward. "Let's find that watch, Captain. Then, I need to freshen up, comb my hair, and so on before Thom arrives. You'll be down there too, right?"

"As always." He inclined his head slightly.

"No- I mean for real. I want him to meet you. We'll be coming back for holidays and all. I can't just ignore you because he doesn't know about you. We told Uncle Ed about you when he finally married Martha. Of course, him falling through Uncle Dash kind of gave it away- but we did tell Dave too, when he married Jenny. Oh, will you invite Uncles Sean and Dash- when we set a date. And Adam. I mean, if Dash hadn't shown up and flirted with Martha, Ed would still be just eating cherry pie. " She grimaced. "For that matter, I might never have met Thom if not for him AND the 'miserable miser'- I think that was the last name you gave Claymore. We wouldn't have come home from Philadelphia when you pulled that lame brained stunt." She turned her most put out expression on him.

Captain Gregg rolled his eyes, imitating her and her brother's favorite gesture. "Must I ask forgiveness for that a thousand times?"

"Maybe." She turned back to the trunks, spotting something immediately and grabbing it. "Here it is. Isn't this the watch you want to give Jon?"

The spirit floated it to his hand. "Yes. Good girl. I really did not want to have to scuttle that jellyfish over it. Since that cardiac incident a few years ago, I've tried my best not to scare him too badly, lest he join me in my ethereal afterlife."

"Claymore- er, Clay," Candace giggled, "would make a pretty pitiful ghost, but at least poor Elroy would be better than someone at something."

Her "dad" joined her laughter. "Very well, Candy. I will join in on the family inspection, but if he can't accept me- don't hold that against him."

"I will too. So what if you're bodily challenged? You're still- you. But come down earlier. I really, really need you to be there when I tell the others."

"Just call when you need me."

An hour before Thomas was due to arrive, Candy assembled her family in the front room- Mrs. Muir, Martha, Ed, Jonathan, Dave, Jenny, and Dakota, Scruffy and Sheila's overgrown, rather odd grandpup.

She concluded her news with, "And I want to figure out how to have Captain Gregg either give me away or perform the ceremony. I know my grandpas will want to do the giving away, but if neither does, the other one can't be hurt or jealous."

Right on cue, a tissue box floated between Martha and Carolyn. "Go ahead and sob," the captain instructed.

"Nonsense, Daniel. This is a happy, oh blast!" Carolyn gave in and grabbed a tissue when her voice choked up. "Are you sure?"

"No- but if he's okay with having a ghostly father-in-law, and friends- then yeah. I love him. "

"I told her not to let me stand in the way," Daniel added.

"She has a point, he is getting the whole family," Martha agreed. "I couldn't have married Ed if he couldn't live with how I feel about all of you." She grimaced. "Should we get 'Clay' over here? I will not get used to the way he's shortened his name for the past ten years. He's part of the family lately."

"If you want to claim him, that is your affair," Daniel rumbled.

"What he said," Ed nodded, letting his discomfort with ghosts slide.

Carolyn smiled. "Claymore would figure that being a member of the bride's family obligated him to help pay for the wedding, so I think he'd prefer to pass on the honor at the moment."

"Just holidays and other free meal and gift occasions," Dave Farnon noted wryly.

Jonathan grinned, rubbing Dakota's head. "Neat. I'm getting another brother. I always kind of hoped Mom'd give me one, but I guess even the Captain can't pull that off- so Jenny and Candy have to."

"Jonathan!" Carolyn's face was red as a rose as her kids laughed with her.

"I will never forget how Jonathan explained the birds and bees to me after Scruffy met Dakota's grandmother," the ghost informed her with twinkling eyes.

"Ahem!" Candy interrupted. "Thom will be here soon."

Right on cue, there was a rap on the door. Captain Gregg faded out while Jonathan opened the door. It might not be Thomas, but it was.

"Good evening, Mrs. Muir, Martha, Mr. Peavey. Hey, Jonathan. Dave, Jenny. How's it going? Dakota."

"Thom!" Candy exclaimed, looking put out.

"Oh, hi, sweetie. "

This young man, who was one of the few that hadn't been haunted into running for the hills, bore little resemblance to Candy's first crush, Mark Helmore. Sandy to brown haired and easy going, he bore a faint resemblance to a certain old salt.

After greetings were exchanged, he stood under her family's stares, then finally said, "I guess you know why I'm here?"

"We do," Mrs. Muir said, "but first, you need to meet a bit more of the family."

"Not-- cousin Harriet I've heard so much about?" he did his best not to look like that was the last thing he wanted to do. "I know Mr. Gregg, and I see he's not here.."

"Well, that's sort of," Ed began to drawl.

"I want you to meet my... dad," Candy announced faster than his laconic speech.

"I thought Mr. Muir was - gone," Thom frowned, confused. "Like my dad."

Dave was grinning, but trying to look like he wasn't. This was getting more complicated than when he'd gone through this not that long ago.

"Not him. He's my **father**. I mean my **dad**," Candy insisted. "Captain." She looked up at the portrait.

The ghost appeared standing slightly behind Mrs. Muir with a hand on her shoulder. "I know who you are, but we've never formally met. Captain Daniel Gregg."

Thom rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't see you standing there. I- I promise I'll get my eyes checked before I drive with Candy in the car again." He extended an apologetic hand to the captain, who took it, but did not solidify. That took a moment to register.

"Y-y-y"

"I am a spirit," Daniel said, firmly, but gently.

"The rumors... I mean. .."

"Sit down, it's a long story," Carolyn suggested. "And if you can handle having ghosts in the family, then you are welcome to join it."

"Ghost S? Plural?"

"The others just pop in pretty often," Jonathan grinned. "Elroy's scared of most folks, still. And Uncle Dash and Ed don't like each other. Sean's cool too. And..." he broke off, deciding his sister's old boyfriend wasn't a good idea to mention. "We didn't want to hit you with all of them at once."

"You're all- n- r- h- solid?" Thom asked, sitting slowly.

"Quite," Martha said dryly. "They can be, when they are not showing off. But- this is important, not too many people know about this. Claymore is the only one outside this room in Schooner Bay. Then, there's Adam, Mrs. Muir's lawyer."

"Dash' decedents know about him, " Daniel corrected. "We'll have to call him in the morning, if there's good news."

"I'm I think I'm okay with it. It's kind of shocking, but kind of neat too- is that why most guys didn't date Candy more than once?"

The ghost pulled his ear and looked abashed. "Well, not too many of them were worthwhile chaps." He suppressed a grin at some of the rather acerbic observations his friends, living and not, had made.

"Thanks. And if we have a daughter, will you show up at strategic times in sixteen or so years?"

"Only on the nights he's not watching ours," Jenny smirked, winking at her "little sister."

"So- you still want to ?" Candy asked earnestly.

Thomas shrugged. "If you can handle having Uncle Joe in the family, I can deal with Captain Gregg. He seems nicer."

"This calls for Madeira!" the ghost declared.

"You're in," Carolyn winked at Thom. "While he gets the good stuff, let's catch you up on the family secrets."

So, by turns, the family related their history with the Captain, from the first midnight confrontation between Mrs. Muir and the ghost, Claymore's impersonations, the ill fated time when he'd tried to distance himself from the family and the hand "Clay" and Dash had taken in reuniting them, to the present. One aspect was left out, as they had each tacitly followed Jonathan's lead in omitting Tristan's role in their lives. The lad's tact did not get him a glass of the good stuff, however.

"Your grandparents don't know?" Thom asked.

"The Muirs definitely wouldn't take to it well- imagine how they'd feel. Their son's widow being in love with another deceased man. It would seem horribly unfair that Daniel can be a ghost, but Bobby, for whatever reason, isn't," Carolyn said. "Though, when mom and dad almost married me off to Claymore, I would've revealed the truth before that could happen."

Thom laughed. "Yeah. He's been nicer in the last - ten years or so. But still- can't say as I blame you."

"I like this boy, " Daniel declared.

"Will I meet any of your other ghostly friends?" Thom asked, curiosity lighting his eyes.

"I'm hoping that Elroy isn't invited until everything's nailed down, literally and figuratively maybe. There is no way will I let him near the house when the cake baking process is going on," Martha wagged a finger at Daniel. "Wedding pancakes would not be a good thing."

"Yes, Admiral. I trust you will allow Dashire and Sean around sooner?" he could not resist saying. Of course, they were around most of the time anyway, but teasing her was fun.

"Yes," several voices assented at once.

"No," one countered dourly. "Well, Sean's okay."

"Uncle Ed, if he hadn't gotten us back here, you and Martha wouldn't be married and you'd be stuck with Norrie's Sadie Lea pies- that get freezer burnt," Candy scolded. "Besides, even if we don't tell him, and if we don't he'll be hurt, he'd find out."

Daniel smirked suddenly. "My dear, will your relatives be coming, specifically, the twin cousins?"

"Probably..."

"How delightful, for dear Claymore."

"Paula might too. And Aggie."

The ghost chortled.

"What?" Thom and Ed asked.

"Claymore was almost part of the family, thanks to - was it Harriet or Hazel? I get them mixed up," Martha asked. "And Mrs. Muir's friends- Aggie and Paula were interested in him, once."

"Really?" Thom looked incredulous.

His comment was buried under a spate of "can we and do you think-" including, "that blasted Thompson will show up? will Ralph remember anyone's name?" and assorted eternally female bright ideas. Not until Ed's snore cut off some suggestion and Jonathan yawned did anyone think to call it a night.

Morning came quickly. After Candy offered to take Jonathan to school on her way to her college class, Carolyn and Daniel had a few minutes alone.

"Well, you haven't said- but what do you think?" she asked over coffee.

" I'd hoped for a longer space between losing Jenny and Candy. However, if she must grow up and must marry, he'll do," the ghost scowled. "It seems only yesterday I was putting the fear of me into that Helmore boy over her first crush."

Carolyn smiled. He'd never shared the details of his hauntings, but no one had been hurt, so she didn't push. "With Jonathan going into college- Jenny married, Candy marrying, I feel so..." she would not say old.

"Successful?" the captain suggested. "You've raised a fine crew, Madam. "

Despite her resolve, she contradicted him. "Old. This will sound strange, but Scruffy dying made me begin to feel that way, and now, more so."

"He was a valiant lad," Daniel admitted solemnly. "I watched him pass on into the light. Poor chap was rather torn, wanting to stay and haunt with me, but heaven's call was stronger. I promised I'd keep an eye on things."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie about that. Or about this. In no way are you 'old'. "

"You're one to talk, you'll never get- Daniel- is that grey in your hair?" The widow reached out to touch his hair.

"I can appear how ever I wish, my dear." He'd have turned his hair orange to feel those gentle fingers running through it.

"And why would you wish to --" She knew how vain her ghost could be.

"So that your beauty does not outshine me too greatly. My dear, if you could see with my eyes, each day your spirit shines nearer the surface. It is lovely sight indeed."

Their eyes met in a stare that blazed across light years, then the phone rang and was floated over to Mrs. Muir. Once again, ghost -nology outpaced technology.

"Yes, Claymore. You heard right, Candace is engaged to Thom Avery, the pretty doctor's son, yes. We were going to call you this morning, but you rang first. Yes, you will be seated with family- but I know, that doesn't mean you have to pay for anything. Yes. Yes. Okay. Bye Claymore."

"Predictable, isn't he?" Daniel noted gruffly. "Best ring Dashire before he hears and gets in a tiff over being left out."

"Just what I was thinking," and she began dialing with scarcely a pause. "Morning, Lord Dashire. I have some good news for you."

"That old devil is making an honest woman of you? No, better yet, you've realized that I'm the superior catch and are moving here?"

Laughing, and turning pink, Carolyn scolded, "You're sort of on the right trail, Dash, but it's not me- and _don't _take that as a signal to start pushing. Isn't one success a century enough? Candy is getting married.."

"I thought child brides had gone out of fashion," he exclaimed.

"She's not a child, and don't call her one in her hearing. But- listen. The boy met Daniel, as a ghost and is okay with having ghosts in the family. So, will you come to the wedding?"

"Just say when- better yet, I'll come help. Smart lad. I mean- ghosts in the family are better than skeletons in the closet-definitely better than in the basement and no one quibbles about those- the skeletons in the closet, I mean. They wouldn't have over the basement either if no one had found the cad."

"You don't need to.."

"Oh, I know you would never ask, but, I'll be there, rest assured. Soon as I scare my twice removed grandson into heeberjeebers so he won't try and convert the old place into anything that I would not like. It should only take a day or two, and I'll be back in Schooner Bay. Danny hasn't run out of Madeira yet- has he?"

"I don't think so, but that's for him to say."

"Very well. See you then."

Amusement lit the Captain's eyes. "I take it he's on the way?"

"Once he puts the fear of himself into his relatives. Why don't any of you like your families?"

"Oh, I adore my family- you and the children. It's my relative, as he claims, that I have issues with. Some wise man once said, _The term blood is thicker than water was coined by- shall we say- undeserving relations_? "

"Who have stabbed the deserving ones in the back and seen the blood?" Carolyn commented with a dryness to rival Martha's.

"He didn't say that, but should have." Daniel's eyes twinkled.

"Was the wise man you?"

"I"m flattered, but no. Camelot? I thought you'd watched it.."

"I watched Robert Goulet."

"Female, eternally female. Tell me, in all the jabbering last night, was a date set for the wedding?"

"No, why?"

"Let's not schedule it too near graduation. Jonathan deserves his moment."

"That's up to the kids, but I agree. However, this is late April. I doubt we can get everything together for a wedding in a month- unless Candy elopes."

"There's no sign of that happening- and trust me- they don't have to get married."

"Captain.." she began in a dangerously familiar way.

"Even on nights when all the kids were on dates, well- between us, Dash, Sean, and I kept an eye on things. Nothing unscheduled ever had a prayer."

"I should scold you- but- I'm relieved. It'd be nice to hope that they'd not even think of it, but.."

"Indeed. My experience around seamen held many lessons. "

"Thank you all. How much help did those two have to provide?"

"Madam. I will not betray the children's confidences. Even though they don't know how much I know."

"It probably occurred to them that they might be shadowed."

"True." He still looked blasted amused.

"Tell me."

"One or two of Candace's suitors did find a bucket of sea water dumped on them. And of course, there was that one that Adam wanted to drop in the basement."

"Whose idea was that? The sea water."

"Mine," Martha announced as she arrived for her day's work. "But the spooks here did have some good ideas.And that nice Mr. Pierce made a suggestion or two." She did not add that they had simply thought, what would Tristan do?

"Am I the only one out of the loop?" Carolyn shook her head.

"We saw no need to distress you, dear lady."

"But his job will be much harder when Jonathan goes on that Europe trip Mr. Muir is giving him for graduation,'' Martha observed.

"The spectral fraternity is far reaching, and Europe is much more haunted," Daniel assured her, tugging his ear. He'd already contacted a certain ghost to keep an eye on the lad.He knew darn well that Fontenot kept Tris informed on what was going on in the family, so Seaman Matthews could just take on that duty.

"I should yell at you for interfering, all of you- or save it until they arrive and get all of you at once."

"But?" Martha spurred.

"Thanks. I'm not ready for that."

"Dashire is coming to stay here? Before the wedding?" Mrs. Muir's oldest friend asked brightly.

"To help. You're a married woman, Martha Peavey," Daniel reminded her.

"But some things never lose their glow."

"I just hope he's not setting a precedent- and everyone will feel the need to come early, " Carolyn mused. "This is a big house, but not that big."

Fortunately, only Dashire showed up early and decided to stay through the wedding. He'd planned on being there for graduation, making multiple trips was senseless. Longer distance popping took more work. Besides, he enjoyed the company. Sean only lived a few blocks away, so could pop in easily. Adam gave the ghost a free ride, since modern technology fascinated the spirits, but could not stay for the months it would take. They didn't need him to move in again. He did promise to visit often.

XXXXX

The first surprise of the affair was when Claymore showed up a couple of weeks later.

"Toodle ooo," he called from the side door.

"Hi, Claymore," Carolyn welcomed.

"Is you know who around?" he asked edgily.

"Of course I am, you ninny," the captain snapped, appearing with an audible pop.

"Well, there's no need to be rude. I mean, I'm here to help."

"Oh? How?"

Preening, he declared, "Paying."

If Daniel had been human, he'd have fallen over. "You are?"

"Yes." Clay looked far too smug.

"Do you feel okay? Are - have you had ah- news? " Carolyn fumbled. _He's dying _was her thought.

"Of course. This is brilliant. That movie's opening soon -the striking one. We saw the first one, all of us together."

"**The Empire Strikes Back**?" Carolyn asked.

"Uh huh. Well - this radio station in Boston will pay for the first bride & groom who change their names to Leah Organa and either Han Skywalker or Luke Solo- I can do the paperwork by noon- and I'll even do it free."

Carolyn didn't correct him, just shook her head. "Thom is the only son - family name - you know."

"Oh. I could go ahead - and submit- they could change back."

"Clay, old son," Dashire piped up as he appeared, "We do appreciate this- truly- but no. Perhaps the other paperwork could be donated- marriage certificate, etcetera?"

"Well.. "

"We know you only wished to help,'' Carolyn assured him with a little pat, and a look at her ghost to say, don't say a word.

"I really do. The kids - they were always nice to me."

"Yes. Well, between the grandparents and myself, we can handle it. Just being you is enough."

The Captain had a sudden, inexplicable coughing fit.

"Clay, old man, come along," Dash said, taking him under his arm in a fraternal gesture. "I have quite an idea- that I want to run by you. "

"Oh? Profitable?"

"In a sense, yes."

"Oh, well, oh ho. Bye, Mrs. Muir, U- Captain. Martha. You will tell Candy I dropped in?"

"Yes, Claymore. Bye Claymore."

"I like Dashire more and more every time I see him, " Daniel declared, slapping the table.

"There's not going to be a wedding," Candy announced in the echo, walking in with red eyes.

"What?" three voices chorused.

"What has that cad done? I never liked him, he's in no way good enough for you," Daniel fumed on without missing a beat. It'd take only slightly longer to pop to Europe or where have you and fetch Tristan back to help comfort her, after Thom was strung from the tallest mast they could find. He had nearly done so more than once over the last few years, but if Candy was willing to try for an ordinary life, he had resolved not to interfere, albeit reluctantly.

"Thomas wants us to leave Schooner Bay."

"That's fairly normal- for this reason shall a man leave father and mother and so on," Daniel tried, calming.

"A man. But I don't want to leave."

"His family lives here too, so he'd have to .." Carolyn said helplessly. "Where does he want to move?"

"There's a little town down the coast...Skeldale."

"Where Dashire and Adam live," Daniel said, calming down now that he knew what the "cad" had done. "We've been there."

Her tears began to dry. "So - I wouldn't be all alone- if "

"Of course not, and even if Dash and Adam weren't there, you'd have Thom," Martha said. "Fifteen or twenty miles is not that far. Why - some towns, like New York or Houston could fit the distance between here and there plus both towns in them."

"I guess- I'm just- scared. " She sniffled. "Real coward, huh?"

"Nonsense, Candy," the captain averred. "I know hearty souls who've never even attempted the marriage vows. Such as- myself. You'd never call me a coward, I hope."

"Oh no! Never. I- I've kind of thought of you as married- sort of, in the back of my mind..." she confessed. "You and Mom seem like it, more than some people who really are. And you are handfasted, even if it's lasted longer than a year and a day."

The ghost and her mother exchanged glances. "Thank you, I think," Carolyn said. "Uhm, Is the wedding back on?"

"Yeah, I- I never told Thom it was off, anyway. And he has enough cousins that I don't have to ask Penelope to be a maid of anything. That's good. I still don't like her. Jenny's the maid- matron- of honor."

Carolyn smiled.

"And tell Jonathan, please, that I do like Queen, but will not play **Crazy Little Thing Called Love **at my wedding."

"Gladly," Martha assured her. "Moreover- I won't play it."

"Have you considered a date for the wedding?" Daniel asked. "And - who will marry you?"

"I told you who I want," Candy said stubbornly.

"That is sweet, but hardly legal," Carolyn sighed.

"If people can send off for ministerial degrees from the back of the Celeb Tattler and marry folks, why can't a ghost with a real captain's commission?" The young woman, at that moment, was the image of her mother's most determined face.

"Well, I would quote what the bard had to say about the law, but ladies are present- and we still have to follow it," Daniel reasoned.

"About hanging the lawyers?" Candy asked. "I like Adam, so we can't do that."

"No, " Martha cut in. "Another quote. And no- he won't clarify."

Candy looked like she'd argue, but sighed. "Thom did say that he has a cousin, that's kind of like a brother, that's a minister. Cousin Blackwood. O'Ryan."

"Irish, I take it?" Daniel asked, seeing smooth seas ahead. "That name is familiar.."

"Uh huh. And they're close. You heard the name when we saw the movie with Dr. Lynne. Thom and he were in the balcony. So he asked if I would mind- then dropped the moving thing on me."

Carolyn put an arm around her. "I'm sure that Cousin Blackwood can do a fine job of it- and really, it's not who marries you- it's who you marry that's important."

"Indeed. Candy, I could not love you more if you had been born to me," Daniel said. "But - the very fact that you wish I could marry you and your young man is a high honor. I will- in spirit, do both that and walk you down the aisle."

A light came on in Carolyn's green eyes at that, but she didn't say anything. Daniel caught the look- and knew either something marvelous was being planned or another moment that would cause him to bemoan modern females, to a degree.

"Maybe we could discuss the date?" Daniel attempted to guide his ship to safer seas.

"Well, in a couple of weeks, Jonathan will be going to Europe until August, and then leaving for college in September- so if we don't want to wait until who knows when- I refuse to get married at Christmas and have our anniversary jumbled into the holiday- then late August."

"There is something to be said for holiday weddings," Martha noted with a half grimace, half smile. "Ed chose the date President Kennedy was killed- so he couldn't forget- and he hasn't."

Daniel hid his smile. He wouldn't tell her that Ed never forgot because one of the ghosts reminded him well beforehand.

She probably suspected that anyway.

"August? You're giving us about two months to pull it together?" Carolyn coughed, choking. "Candace Noelle Muir! How in the world can we possibly..!"

"We don't want a huge, elaborate wedding," Candy told her mother patiently. "We even considered eloping, but I didn't want my grandmas to have a cow. Besides, the longer it takes, the more it will have a chance to cost. "

"No need to sound like that jellyfish," Daniel scolded.

"I'm not- but it is practical. That's an off time for weddings anyway, so it should be cheaper. All we really have to do is decide about the reception. Martha will play the piano. Cousin Blackwood will marry us. One of my grandpas will walk me down the aisle. Or maybe Jonathan? Unless you- had to ask. Thom's dad is gone too- but you know Linden- his mother, isn't fussy. I guess you and she'll have to coordinate dresses or whatever. She might want to wear slacks."

"It sounds fairly well set," Carolyn agreed. "I can call the church- the fellowship hall isn't big, but maybe it would do. I'd suggest outdoors, but there'd be the chance of rain- and I know, I know. Check the almanac, but it's not a hundred percent."

"However, I will do what I can to help that aspect," Daniel assured her. "I can't stop the rain, but I can promise not to start it."

"Not bad as a promise."

Two months was not much time, but once Jonathan was duly honored with graduation, suma cum laude, their full time was devoted to deciding on what to do. Having helpers who did not need sleep was a great asset. The ghosts, though griping about female work, spent hours at night addressing the invitations and so forth.

Without Jonathan's oh so _not_ helpful suggestions concerning music, that part was fairly simple, though at one point, tired of it all, Candace did complain that the song selection process was something like one of Claymore's talent shows. Martha's list of songs included **If Ever I Would Leave You, Come to Me Bend To Me, The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face, Almost Paradise, **and a musical version of I Corinthians 13. The last was the only one Sean would sing. Over the phone, both grandmas had urged for traditionals - O Promise Me or Sunrise, Sunset- but Candy refused.

From long distance, Reverend O'Ryan contacted the interim pastor and set up the wedding, which would be his first official duty as the new pastor.

The dress was the biggest thing. Though at first, Candy had appeared destined for tallness, she was not the ideal five seven, but a petite five four and a half. Every wedding dress they found would have to be altered, and the needed time was just not there.

"Could one of you he-men ghosts condescend to " Carolyn waved her hands up and down to indicate that she wanted them to hem a dress. "Unless it's beneath your male dignity?"

"Seamen are excellent tailors," Dashire huffed. "Well, Danny is. I never got over the need for a valet in that respect. Sean?"

"I know he is," Carolyn drawled with a significant look at the captain, recalling her up and down skirts once upon a time.

"Not for the fine work that would take- I'm sorry. The overall gown must be refitted to Candy. It wouldn't be decent for me to be that close to her."

"What about 'Madam, I'm nothing more than a spirit'?" she demanded, hands on hips. "That's what you claimed a few times in our early years."

"Well..." he hedged. "I trust I have proven otherwise in the intervening ones?"

"Go on, Captain," Dashire slapped his old friend on the shoulder. "If she insists on ruining it, then tell her."

"Yes, sir, do tell her," Sean chuckled wickedly.

Sighing in defeat, the captain gestured as a lovely gown floated downstairs to stand before Mrs. Muir. "Vanessa never got to use it- and the original Vanessa was about Candy's height and build."

"It's lovely," Carolyn breathed, choosing not to think too hard about the reason Vanessa Hamilton had not used the gown.

"And fits the something old bit," Dashire added. "My dear Martha has got the blue covered. Sapphire earbobs. I think your mother has the new- though I can't recall what it is. And from what I hear--?"

"Borrowed is down pat," Carolyn agreed.

"So, what's left in this month that we have to spare?" Sean asked, clapping his hands together.

"Spare? My dear sir, we have so much to do , it ain't funny," Carolyn sighed. "But I suggest we enjoy the next two weeks- the relatives arrive after that. Mom, Dad, Ralph, Marjorie, Aggie, Hazel, Harriet, uh... er--Blair.."

"What! That idiot is landing again? I'll keel haul him."

"Captain, the kids think of him as an uncle- so pipe down. "

"Him- an uncle? Suddenly the title has less appeal," Sean frowned. "Tell me he won't sing, anyway."

"Where will they all stay?" Dashire asked practically.

"Blair will stay on his yacht with Blackwood. Lynne's got no extra space since she lives over her practice. "

"Thompson and a minister rooming together?" That amused the captain.

"The Muirs in a hotel. Hazel and Harriet in Martha's old room. Mom and Dad in the guest room. Aggie.."

"How about Clay's?" Dashire suggested evilly.

"Dashire. Be nice. Jonathan's room will be hers. He won't be in until a few days before the wedding. So when he arrives, that can be dealt with."

"I'm very thankful to be a ghost," Dashire sighed. "When will Elroy be here?"

"The day of, not before. I hope. I think maybe Adam should pick him up again. He- Adam- will be staying with Dave and Jenny."

"How many RSVP's so far?" Daniel asked.

"The whole town would like to be there- but Claym- Clay- suggested that we just use that camcorder thingie Ralph sent Jonathan for his graduation. And then have a viewing at the VA hall next month."

"Selling tickets?" the captain asked sleekly.

"What do you think?"

"But the church will hold a hundred. The Muirs and Williams are chipping in to do a cake and punch reception. The church rental isn't much- and say what you will- Blair offered to pay for part of that. He may be shallow- but Bobby was like a brother to him, so he really wanted to do that. Blackwood is donating his services. Claymore _did _agree to waive the registration fee. So we're coming out well."

"My question is- I know Danny, Sean, and I won't take up space, per se, but where the blazes will we be while all those stowaways board? I take it Aggie etc. don't know about the ghosts of Gull Cottage?"

"No," Carolyn sighed. "And I am just hearing them now- poor Carrie. Martha's married, Jenny is married, Candy's married, Jonathan at college. Just her and that behemoth dog. She must find a man. Or move 'home.' " Her moue of distaste expressed her opinion of that definitely.

"Can't you just say, shove off- I am hardly alone? " Dashire asked. "You couldn't hardly have a finer companion than Daniel. Unless you had me."

"Dash, I'll thank you to find your own lady," Daniel said.

"Just offering a choice." The nobleman shrugged.

"She's made her choice, you-" Daniel blustered.

"Boys. Dash- if Daniel weren't here, I'd gladly agree, you would be a fine companion- but he is, and I'm happy. The thing is convincing anyone I'm kin to of that. Really - I do not want to use Claymore as a stand-in again."

"AS IF he could!" Daniel fumed.

"We'll handle it, Madam," Dashire assured her.

"Somehow, " Sean felt obligated to add.

"I'd say don't, but they do get tiresome on that thread. But Dash- I'm not Martha, you don't need to try and light a fire under Daniel."

"And it was so much fun," he lamented. "Perhaps - is Jonathan seeing anyone promising?"

"Not ready for another wedding."

"Come along, old man," Daniel said. "I'm sure there is something you can do to amuse yourself."

The two weeks of peace was very brief. One day of the cousins convinced Dashire that the second half of the word was the one to emphasize. The nattering crowd drove him to move in with Sean at Hampton's old cottage until it was all over.

"Does that mean he's moving in with us?" Carolyn whispered after his announcement and departure. Not that she minded any of the ghosts, but a little alone time with_ her _ghost was something she was anticipating.

"Heaven only knows- and my dear, if he were alive, I could evict him easily, but ghosts are less tractable. Also after Sean, he is my second oldest friend, even before death. "

"Cross that bridge later."

"Indeed." Then, hearing an alien set of feet, he vanished.

"Who were you talking to?" her mother asked.

"It was the - radio," Carolyn stammered. Blast, blast, blast.

Mrs. Williams just nodded, thinking, _poor thing, talking to herself already._

Brad Williams inadvertently rescued his daughter from more pitying poor dear looks by calling out loudly enough to make Daniel decide the man should have had crow's nest duty, that Rev. Blackie was here.

Blackwood O'Ryan was not the stereotypical image of a pastor, clad in a tee shirt and blue jeans with brown to the point of black hair that was just a tad too long and deep blue eyes. He stood in the foyer looking around appreciatively. "Awesome," he approved. "This kind of house typical? I've just gotten posted to the local Presbyterian church. If the parsonage is like this- I'm happy."

His cousin, standing just behind him, shook his head, "Blackwood, I'm not marrying the house."

"Didn't think you'd care for me saying that about your girl too much. Where is she? Oh, right." With charm worthy of a ghost, he turned to Carolyn. "Glad to have you in the family, Candy. Though- really, you picked the wrong cousin."

"I thought you took vows not to do that," Hazel frowned.

"Wrong denomination," he corrected. "I did consider Catholicism, and my sainted Grandfather would be much happier had I- but alas. The vows just - I couldn't do it."

"Giving up women is hard," Brad agreed, then added hastily, "until you find the right one - that didn't come out right either, did it?"

"Oh, that was a consideration, surely, though I considered too long, obviously, and missed the best ones. But no, twas the other."

"Poverty," Ralph nodded approvingly. "Never could see the sense of it."

"No, sir. That's too easy to keep. Don't even have to try hard," Blackie grinned. "It was the other one," he shuddered. "That I can never do. Never. Obedience. Not for me." His aunt had arrived with him and was rolling her eyes, used to the young man's blarney.

"I can attest to that fact, Nephew," she smirked.

Daniel's laugh was almost loud enough to be heard by those who normally could not.

Carolyn smiled. "Well, Blackwood, I'm Carolyn, Candy's mother. Candy is showing her Grandmother Muir her gown."

"Then maybe I haven't waited too long, " he grinned, as Thom punched him in the arm before leading him to meet the rest of the family. "Assault on the clergy, that is definitely a sin."

When Blackie was settled in with the miscellaneous family, Thom dropped back to where Carolyn and Daniel stood watching. In a low tone, he asked to see them out back or in the kitchen where Martha was hiding from Ralph, the man got on her nerves more than anyone else in the clan.

Since only she, Jenny - who was also hiding from Ralph, and Dakota were in the galley, they met there. "Look, I really want you, Sean, and Dashire - maybe Eldon?"

"Elroy," Martha sighed a long suffering sigh.

"To attend, in the - so people can see you. Candy and I talked it out, and it means a lot to both of us. If not for you, we wouldn't have met or been able to pull this off," Thom said earnestly.

"And it would kill the poor dear looks," Martha said meaningfully. "That old Upstairs Downstairs mentality lets me hear a lot. And it's Bobby's death all over again.Or worse. Poor Carolyn, whatever will she do all alone? Mr. Williams and Mr. Muir have been consulting-- and I've heard the word _Blair_ too often."

"Beggin' your pardon, but I do not want that jerk for a father in law," Thom shook his head. "Even if his car is really neat."

"A black Trans Am is not a good family car," Martha scolded.

"But it is cool."

"You sound like my husband," Jenny frowned. Last time Blair had been there, he'd not made a great impression on her.

"He doesn't strike me as the sharing type," Daniel noted, with a tug of his ear.

The kitchen door swung open then, too suddenly for the preoccupied spirit to fade out, so he was caught when Blackie stepped into the galley.

"You'd be who I felt hanging around then," the young preacher directed this comment straight at Daniel. "Haven't met too many ghosts. Nice to meet yourself." Extending one hand, he looked at the other two women with a grin. "I did really stop in to meet you, Ladies, forgive me for being caught off guard."

"What do you mean- felt hanging around?" Martha asked. "You aren't another half baked medium on the side?"

"Heavens, no. I'd never contact a spirit with all that magic foolery, but if one's hanging around, then it'd be rude not to talk to him, now wouldn't it." So saying he turned back to the ghost. "May I shake your hand sir- the portrait captures you finely, may I say? Oh, what'd I mean- well, I've always been a wee bit sensitive to the more than normal, and you must admit, himself does have a powerful air to him. Anyone with a touch of ESP can feel him running the show here. But, " he shrugged, "most would just dismiss it. Had I not stayed in an old aunt's place once upon a time, and met her ghost, I'd never have figured it out. Her ghostly friend, I should say. Aunt Nell was very much alive, last time I saw her. Too mean for the pearly gates, and those down below fear the competition."

Daniel sighed. "If you weren't clergy, I'd deny it all, but I've never lied to a woman or a pastor of any kind."

"I'll see you about penance for the rest," he winked. "Oh, and Mrs. Muir, that Thompson-- person- just arrived, looking for you- if you'd care to make an exit out the back door. "

"I would care to, but even when no one can blame you for running, it's cowardly. Thom, I'll let you all settle things that need it."

Jenny looked less than thrilled also. The one time she's met him had not been a favorably impressive one.

"Do you require my assistance, dear lady?" Daniel asked.

"Not yet. "

Weaving through the relatives was tricky, but Blair met her halfway. With an airy kiss to her cheek, he asked to see her outside, not noticing her hesitation to follow.

Finding a spot to maneuver him to that was in the line of sight to the kitchen door, Carolyn asked what he needed.

"I need a reason to talk to you? I thought that you might need a breather from all the chaos, and..."

Nodding, she prompted, "And?"

"I suppose you know that my political ambitions are still high?" he asked.

"Yes. You made a nice practice run for president against Ken Jefferson," she said diplomatically.

"Yes, it was rather well done. I should have won, but one needs to be a family man to get to the White House. So, I was thinking, since it wouldn't interfere in the children's lives anymore, and you are rather unencumbered, perhaps you're ready to take me up on the standing offer?"

"Blair, that's sweet of you, but really, I wouldn't be a good First Lady," Carolyn said gently, not adding, _How many times have I told you that?_

"You'd be perfect! We've always gotten on well, and --"

Carolyn held up a hand. "Blair, honestly, I'm- I'm flattered, but this is Candy's time- I can't possibly steal her thunder by even thinking about such a thing. And surely the only reason you weren't elected wasn't that you are single! Maybe starting with president is a bit - ambitious?"

"Of course it wasn't," the captain proclaimed in her ear. A few years ago, she would have jumped, but now, was used to it. "He's obnoxious-"

"And disliked," Sean put in, arriving just in time to witness all this.

"I know that, sir," Daniel finished with a slight grin, shaking his old friend's hand.

By this time, even used to a ghost's running commentary that often said things she wouldn't dare say aloud, Carolyn's lips were twitching. Covering, she began coughing.

"Carolyn, are you all right?" Blair was instantly solicitous, patting her on the back as if she was choking.

"Choked on air. Nothing. Maybe you could run in and get me some water?"

"Right away."

When he was gone, she turned a meant to be irked look on the ghosts. Dashire might not have spoken, but he was grinning as widely as the other two.

"That wasn't nice."

"Neither is he," Dashire sniffed. "And from what I hear, your family is about to shove him down your throat. Now that will choke you! We should have stuck him in the basement when we had the chance last time. Even Adam agreed."

"I quite agree," Blackie chimed in, arriving with the water. "And you owe your son big time- Jonathan just called from the airport. He's in a bit early- and called for a ride home. Dave- is that his name? - suggested he'd love a ride in that cool trans. So, I told the 'prez' that I'd take care of the water- it's my duty as a minister to care for the flock. Oh, and Mrs. Muir,"

"Carolyn."

"Carolyn, your dear mother in law so wishes I'd consult with you- she's worried you're experiencing depression, empty nest syndrome- and- what was it- separation anxiety. Are you?" He tried to look very serious and concerned, but the twinkle in his eyes blew it.

"No."

"Just as I thought. "

"How'd you know I wanted to escape Blair?"

"I figured anyone he was looking for would want to escape."

"I like this chap," Dashire declared.

"Just what I was about to say," Daniel agreed.

"In any case, consulting over your depression can give us both some times out from the mob- and to talk to these fine gentlemen- and trust me- I can have selective premature deafness."

"Thank you, Blackwood."

"Blackie. However, -may I ask why those fine ghosts don't just appear and silence all the poor Carolyn, widow, losing her children, yada, yada, yada yammering? I shook the captain's hand- so - while I lack female perceptions of what makes a fellow easy on the eyes, all of you do meet the general description of the sort that holds female attention perpetually , once they outgrow the pretty boy brat pack obsessions. I don't think my sisters have outgrown it yet, Most perplexing."

Dashire and Daniel both look a bit confounded. Carolyn once in a while would argue with them, but no one else had so frankly called them out in a long, long time. Sean was wearing an "I told you so" expression. Since Tristan's vanishing act, Daniel had scaled back his courtship somewhat. Sean thought he was being a bit daft.

"Well, Captain, why haven't we? I defer to your superior rank." Dashire handed off the issue deftly.

"Really? Why now?" Daniel asked.

Blackie cut in, "I have large ears - when I'm not deaf- and have, in circulating heard mention of the captain, especially from Hazel or Harriet- I can not tell them apart- you I take it- so you must have appeared before?"

Daniel grimaced. "No- that was Claymore - who thinks he's my nephew- impersonating me for the benefit of trespassers and stowaways."

"Tsk. Tsk. Lying is a sin."

"Yes, but seeing that spineless barnacle impersonate myself is more than adequate punishment, I assure you."

"Back to the original issue, if I can shake your hand, why can't a cadre of ghostly suitors pretending not to be ghostly just show up and put a lid on any matchmaking busybodies?"

"Because," Daniel admitted, tugging on his ear, "it's complicated." No need to go telling all their secrets or bringing up one painfully sweet memory for Candy.

"Saints preserve us. If you can update your wardrobes a mite, then consider it, eh? Or - Aunt Lynne- Linden- has a patent glare that put a stop to our relatives doing it to her. Maybe she'd teach you. Now, I think I've consulted long enough, and best get back to put a damper on gossip and loose talk by my very presence. Shame Presbyterian pastors don't get a collar. It's truly inspirational to see how fast a crowd can shut up when one of us comes in the room, but the Roman boys get it even faster. "

When he was gone, Carolyn looked at the two ghosts with raised brows. "He has a point."

"Quite - it truly is a shame that people lack the decency of conversation to be able to carry on as if he was just an ordinary fellow, crying shame, that," Dashire bluffed.

"You know what I mean. Daniel, if you'd just appeared- like you did as 'Danny the fishmonger' "

"Lobsterman."

"Whatever- or Alex again- then Claymore would never have been you."

"He never was!"

"You know what I mean. And don't you go fading out- you could have suggested it, Dashire!"

"Do keep your voice down- your mum already thinks you talk to yourself," Dashire cautioned. "I passed her on the way in and she was telling Aggie or one of the twins- did you know those three are identical? - that you're rather mad."

"I am- but not insane."

"It truly never occurred, my friend, "Dashire said weakly. "Oh, stop it, you're going to jerk your ear off, and wouldn't that be pretty!"

"So much for respecting rank," Daniel muttered.

"Will you consider it?" Carolyn was adamant.

"What about my portrait, won't someone notice how greatly I resemble- myself? I always hoped when I met your family as your - beau - that I would have some way for it to be my own face."

"You can alter your appearance," Carolyn reminded him, "_Alex_. And Sean has been all kinds of ages. I don't care if it's your real face or not that meets Mom, Dad, and the rest."

Sean looked only slightly abashed by his captain's glare.

"I think she's won," Dashire sighed.

"Pain isn't the right word, " Daniel assured her. "But - if I must change my look, that greatly, then it will take more from me. Dash can spend more time since all he will need to do is 'update' his wardrobe. Sean too."

"Gladly. I have felt rather out of date. I'd be laughed off the 'ton," Dash exclaimed in mock dandification.

"Go on back, Madam. We'll stay here and work on our attire, then join the family," Daniel said. "Hopefully before Thompson gets back."

"Or not," Dashire said. "Entrance is very important."

Rolling her eyes at the thought of Dashire being up to something, again, Carolyn obeyed them.

Forty five minutes later, Uncle Arnold had blown in, but the ghosts were absent still. Thom had done his best to look impressed at having a quarter pulled from his ear, and it did convince Uncle Arnold that he still had it. But then, who'd want it but him?

When Blair and Jonathan tromped in, Thompson said, too loudly, "Now that Johnny has marched home, maybe he can talk some sense into his mom."

"Quite. I've been enlisting his aid in courting her for years now, with no success,'' a voice called from the door that was left open to let them bring in more bags.

"That's because, she prefers me, you spoiled lordling," a brogue corrected.

"Quiet, you two. She is mine," Daniel put a cap on that dispute.

Carolyn pulled back from hugging her son to look over his shoulder at three jeans clad ghosts looking very solid. Daniel's beard was gone, but she'd know his eyes anywhere. Dashire and Sean had only changed attire. Jonathan leaned closer for a second hug, to catch up on them, it would seem, "They showed up in the Trans and told me. Neat."

"Who are your friends, Caro?" Ralph asked archly.

"Charles Dashire, Lord of Skeldale," he offered, extending a hand to shake. Granted,the Queen had no claim on Skeldale, but he was the only local nobility, so he considered it his domain.

"Danny Miles," the other man grinned. "Not a lord, but we can't all be."

"Most of us had rather not be. Sean O'Casey here."

Ghostly ears are keen, and they all could hear Emily whisper to Hazel, "Carrie's tastes are better than they once were. " Fortunately, the Muirs could not hear so well.

"And you are all seeing Carolyn?" Marjorie asked, rather baffled by now.

"I only see her when Danny is at sea," Dashire said firmly. "Though I have done my best to persuade her otherwise."

"Yes. Eventually she'll decide to go to sea with me." Daniel gruffly corrected.

"Or me," Sean winked.

Ed trotted up with a few of Jonathan's suitcases. "What's he doing here? Like that?"

"Like what?" Arnold asked.

Martha chimed in, "Ed, it's not the wedding yet. If Dash wants to wear jeans, then I'm glad he decided to not be so formal for once." Very glad, but no need to comment on how good they all looked.

"That's right. We always feel underdressed around Dashire, " Carolyn agreed a bit loudly.

"Charles, my dear."

Jonathan could not keep from snickering. "Where's Sis? I've got a really neat present for her."

"Jonathan, aren't you going to say hello to your grandparents and cousins?" Daniel reminded him paternally.

The boy, over his mom's head, made a face only the ghosts could see.

Blair had slunk off a ways in the wake of finding out he had considerable competition for Carolyn's attentions. When he was backed up by the crowd of Williams and Muirs, he turned to face them. "Where have you been for so long? Why haven't we seen you?"

"I think I heard his lordship say that Mr. Miles and O'Casey are a seamen?" Blackie intoned. "And with that title, I'm sure Mr. Dashire has extensive duties, not to mention - this is a rather crowded house. I'd stay out of the way myself if I wasn't doing my pastoral duty counseling and providing spiritual - ah- encouragement."

"And you are my cousin," Thom added.

"Indeed."

"Yes, we, though close to the family, don't want to get in the way of family," Daniel nodded significantly.

"And you all are all right with the lot of you courting Carolyn?" Brad asked suspiciously.

"You've found us out," Dashire sighed. "Danny is her true love, but I do enjoy needling him- just so he doesn't forget how special a lady he has. Although - should he forget, I will be there at the first chance." Sean nodded in agreement.

"Are you really a lord?" Aggie asked.

"Minor, and it's only a rather ethereal title. Jon, lad, will you introduce us around?"

Making her way to Blackie's line of sight, Carolyn gave him a look of thanks.

XXXXXXXXX

Two days before the wedding, when more relatives, in-laws, and outlaws had made it to town, Dashire collared Blackie. "Come along to Clay's place tonight. Bachelor party- for the elite."

"Elite?" the young pastor asked.

"Those we have earned our trust. A very few. For instance, my lawyer, Adam Pierce, refers to himself as my Renfield- though that's for vampires. No, those are not real. It is helpful to have a human liason- and he's been useful to Mrs. Muir, from time to time since her career lit up. Jenny's husband Dave. Jon, Ed, Claymore. "

"As a man of the cloth--"

"Not that- a lady of the evening would starve in Schooner Bay. Danny has the best Madeira in the land. Presbyterians do drink, I hope."

"If we don't - don't tell the Groundbreakers class, they might have to cancel their annual wine tasting, and that would be a pity."

"Excellent. Now, I saw my lawyer arrive - and we need to talk."

"The real pity is all the Muir ladies are taken," Blackie sighed, rewarded with an empathetic chuckle from the unseen.

"This is a profound night," Daniel declared. "Jonathan, your first taste of Madeira." As he handed the boy a glass, Thom caught his soon to be brother in law's sheepish look that hinted it might not be a strictly true statement.

"And Clay's as well," Dashire said, "not to mention Blackwood."

"Quiet. Who's captain here?"

"I-is Jonathan of legal age?" Claymore stuttered, hoping that his "uncle" would be distracted and not recall that it might not be HIS first taste either.

"As constable of Schooner Bay, I've given him dispensation," Ed averred.

Several drinks later, Blackie lifted his glass and asked for silence. "Now then. Considering all the joy of recent events, I must ask one thing. Captain, why the blazes have you not married Miss Candace's mother? I consider it my duty as a minister to ask why you have not made her an honest woman." His words slurred ever so slightly.

"I've never done anything that would impugn her honor! Blast it."

"Such a pity that, " Dave commented dryly. "Such a pity."

"Here, here," Dashire agreed soundly.

"It's not possible," Daniel insisted.

"Thom," Blackie prompted, blinking.

"Bulls-!" his cousin provided.

"He cusses for me since I took up the cloth," Blackie dead-panned. "Now, you can be solid, and I know, I know, it tires you. Thom."

He repeated himself on cue.

"It's worth it, I would think. Now as to legalitshies."

Thom kicked his ankle.

"I'd do the ceremony. Clay- you'd sign whatever it is you sign, right?"

"Say 'right', Clay," Dashire instructed in a school marmish tone.

"Right." Claymore would have agreed to anything to keep out of trouble.

"Good lad."

"So, Danny boy," Blackie grinned, his eyes suddenly entirely too sober if you looked too closely, "want to get it done while we're in the marriage mode?"

Ed snickered at Danny Boy.

"You're outnumbered, Captain, " Jonathan added.

"And if you won't, I will gladly, " Dash agreed. "Though - wouldn't she make a fine First Lady? I do hate the idea of that blighter being right, but he is."

"Thompson could never get enough votes," Adam Pierce snorted. "He's obnoxious."

"And disliked,'' Dave added.

"We know," Thom assented.

"Can't carry a tune in a bucket either," Sean frowned.

"It's Thom and Candy's day," Daniel said.

"I'd share," Thom said. "So would Candy. She loves you, Captain."

"I will - consider it," the senior ghost said regally. He wasn't sure Blackie would consider handfasting a legitimate bond, so chose not to mention it. Truly, he did not feel it completely adequate.

Blackie was prepared to accept this, figuring that if he could just get them engaged, that was a battle one.

"Uh uh. Not good enough," Ed said boldly, helped for sure by the Madeira. "If fancy pants gets to hound me into marryin' you don't get off neither."

"Beg your pardon?" Blackie blinked owlishly.

"His lordship."

"Oh. Thought you was impinging, impugning, insulting me."

"Nahw."

"My pants are not fancy." Dashire stood and turned. "Are these fancy?"

"Would you sit down?" Adam sighed, not drunk at all, despite his third glass at least. "I need to talk to you and Clay."

"You'll have to wake him up," Daniel noted. Someone had put his "nephew" to sleep to shut him up, not that it had taken much work. "He's snoring."

"Thom, would you mind?" Adam asked.

"I only cuss for my cousin."

"Fine. Before the wedding, I must talk to you both, though." Adam gave up without a fight.

"You see why it's at his house?" Ed said, with a jerk of his thumb at Claymore. "So he wouldn't have to drive home." He blinked. "In fact, if I see any of you driving home, I'll arrest you for DWI."

"The trick will be seeing," Dashire snickered. "However, neither Danny nor I are affected by this libation, so we can see you all home."

"Did I miss the party?" a disembodied head asked suddenly.

"Elroy," several voices moaned.

As it ended up, Martha picked up Ed, Adam, and Dave in Ed's truck. Sean offered to ride home with her in case any assistance was needed. Elroy was given to Claymore. Daniel agreed to see Jonathan and Thom safely put away to bed, leaving Dash to handle Blackie.

Once the two were set off walking home and to themselves, Dash noted dispassionately, "Good show, padre. You weren't a bit drunk were you?"

"What gave me away?" Blackie asked. He was slightly tipsy, but didn't have near the hangover Jonathan, Ed, or Thom would have. Adam had seemed cold sober, as had Dave, despite drinking freely. Claymore? He'd only had a glass, and not a full one- but was still passed out.

"You tried too hard to slur your speech. Your eyes remained clear."

"Oh. Will Claymore be all right? He was wasted, it looked like."

"Claymore is fine. I knocked him out before he could put his foot in his mouth and get Danny riled. He'll still feel a part of things, but not be."

"Think I did a good enough job then?"

"I'd say yes, for certain, if Ed hadn't opened his mouth and inserted foot. Now, Danny might be onto us. Blast it. But, he liked the idea, I'll guarantee that much, lad. Much as I dislike Mr. Obnoxious, might need to push him a bit to try and recruit a first lady. Make the captain mad enough and he'll blurt out what he feels."

"That's mighty manipulative," Blackie scolded.

"So it is," was the unrepentant answer.

"Not that I countenance that- but if it works, I meant it. I'll marry them. I'll marry you too, if you find someone."

Dashire shook his head. "Nay, lad. I was married once. It broke my heart when she died. I knew about ghosts - so hoped she might become one, but I never saw her, before or after I died. I can't take that pain again. I'll just charm the ladies. I do love them all, but give my heart again? No. " He exhaled. "I'm getting maudlin, must be the liquor or the mood."

"You're allowed."

"Just don't tell anyone."

"On my honor. It won't get back to anyone. Just don't tell the Captain I was faking."

"Never. Will you be all right to make it home on your own. Need a word with Elroy."

"Oh?" From the little he'd seen of the klutzy ghost, that was potentially hazardous. But then, you couldn't hurt a ghost, as the lord was, so maybe? This was beginning to get confusing.

Dashire gave him an enigmatic smile. "Let's just say the proverbial fairy godmother is absent, but she does have lots of deputies. Or that spectral godfathers are better than fairy godmothers." He laughed at a secret joke.

"Didn't hear a word you said."

"That's the ticket."

XXX

The day before the wedding, Jenny found a moment to take her "sister" aside. "It's probably too late to even ask, but, Candy, are you sure? I like Thom, but ... "

Candy sighed. "I know. I've thought about it a lot. About HIM a lot, and if he'd waltzed back onto the ceiling some time in the last few months, I'd probably have backed out, but he hasn't. And I think I can be happy with Thom. Missing Tris hurts less around him."

"He does love you, Tristan I mean," Jenny said, not willing to reveal that she had seen him not that long ago right before her wedding.

Candy smiled now. "I know, and I love him, but I just feel the need to move on. I know that he wanted me to have something normal. Maybe he will return, sooner rather than later, and we'll have our friend back. This feels like the right thing to do." She stopped short of saying _even if it's not perfect._ Perfect was what she saw with her Mom and the Captain, or Jenny and Dave in a more normal way. Such things were rare.

XXXXXX

It was time. Both grandfathers had finally consented to let Jonathan handle the giving away part, that way neither could claim the other was preferred over the one who didn't get to do it. Just as Daniel and Mrs. Muir were seated, Dashire leaned over and whispered something to his captain, who looked startled.

"You're sure?"

"I've been coordinating for days. It will work."

Martha began playing a new song, one not on the list.

Dashire began counting down so that only the ghosts could hear.

When the unscheduled singer came to the mike, Dashire hissed, "NOW."

The captain appeared to fade out for a heartbeat's worth of time, not perceptable unless you were watching closely, but Martha and Dash had arranged things so that no one would be paying attention to the mother of the bride at that moment, allowing the "captain' to reappear a second later, slightly blurred, but all in all, Elroy was making a decent job of appearing to be Daniel Gregg. Dashire moved to sit on the other side of him, to be with his best friend it would appear, and also block him from most view. With Claymore sitting directly behind along with Jenny, Dave, Ed, and Adam, the impersonation did not need to be too thorough. Sean was up at the piano with Martha, maintaining the ruse that he was going to sing.

The singer was not Sean, but was a familiar face. "It's thanks to this young lady's family that I have a career now," Tim Seagirt said before beginning. "When I was at a low spot and barely begun, their kindness and home itself inspired me to write my first hit. _If Only_. Now, that's not a good song for today, but this will be, with thanks to Debbie Boone for the original version."

When Martha began the wedding march next, the majority of the crowd saw Jonathan and Candy walking down the aisle. The bride looked lovely in her old fashioned gown, sapphires dangling from her ears, veil her grandmother copied from Princess Di's, and the borrowed pearls her "daddy" gave her mother by proxy of Claymore. Only a few saw on her free side, the distinguished ghost walking beside the two children he loved as his own. As they passed by, Dashire gave him a thumbs up.

When they reached Blackwood, the ghost stepped aside, moving to stand beside the young man who nodded briefly in acknowledgment, but imperceptibly.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her for the most joyous of times. The union of a man and wife. In the beginning, God said, 'it is good' about everything, then He looked and saw Adam was alone, and it grieved His heart..."

Back in the seats, Adam Pierce glared at his boss in a don't even think it stare.

Blackwood, did not see this, naturally, just kept going, "For the first time, He declared something not good, man being alone. So He fashioned a woman, from right below the man's rib. Folks like to say it's from the rib because it's by the heart, to be loved- or under the arm to protect. However, I'd say it's because, and Aunt Linden may correct me if I'm wrong, the rib-cage protects the heart. Without the love of a good lass, a man's heart is vulnerable to all kinds of things. Our Lord's first miracle was at a wedding, thus sanctifying and giving His approval to the institution, and the love our glorious Savior bears for His church is likened unto that of a husband for his bride. From one end of the good book to the other, marriage is clearly a holy and sacred union, not to be taken lightly. So, now I must ask, does anyone here have cause to prevent this marriage?"

Silence reigned, though for a split second it looked like Mark Helmore might say something. He'd never quite shaken that haunting. Blair was seated near the Helmores, and was able to prove his slight usefulness by glaring the boy into silence.

"Right then. Who gives this woman in marriage?"

Jonathan cleared his throat, "Her mother and m - I."

"Now, repeat after me, I Thomas Alan Avery, take thee, Candace Noelle Muir, to be my lawfully wedded bride. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you from now until my time on earth ends." No one but "the elite'' heard Daniel speaking in tandem with Blackie.

Most people did hear Ralph Muir loudly whisper to Marjorie, "Time on earth? It's til death do y--"

"Hush, dear."

Thom repeated the vows earnestly, then it was Candy's turn. Her vows were identical, since Blackie refused to ask anyone to do what he wouldn't, obey. Besides, if they were both cherishing, the obedience would take care of itself.

"You are called to submit to one another in love. To be there for one another, and to need each other. There'll be rocky seas, from time to time. In those times, look to the symbol of a life preserver around your fingers. Do you have the rings?"

Thom's best man handed the circlets to the pastor, who, with Daniel's hand hovering above his, blessed them before they were exchanged.

Then, Blackie and Daniel read I Corinthians 13 together. "And now abideth faith, hope, and love. These three, but the greatest of these is love." As they spoke, Candy and Thom each took a candle from one end of a candelabra and lit a single one with the flames from their tapers.

Still speaking in unison, the two men concluded, "What God has joined together, let no one put asunder. I now pronounce you husband and wife." Daniel faded back to his place at Carolyn's side, with Elroy moving over as himself. No one noticed, everyone was looking at the front.

"Kiss her already," Blackie finished, winking.

As they did, Carolyn felt tears in her eyes. Daniel handed her a tissue, giving her the chance to whisper, "Thank you. That was the most beautiful.."

"It was a joy, my dear. Perhaps, you'd care to repeat it, with a different couple?"

"Are you?"

"Aye."

"Ask me again, when the glow of today is worn off."

Blackie's booming voice overrode them, "Let me now present to you, the luckiest man in the world today and his bride, Thom and Candy Avery." The Candace just wasn't going to stick anymore than Thomas was, no matter how the children tried to make it.

Martha began playing the recessional and they adjourned to the reception.

Carolyn found Tim. "Thank you, Tim, that was a nice surprise seeing you here again."

The boy had transformed into a nice looking man, but he still had a bit of boyishness to him. "Thanks, ma'am. If it weren't for that poem, I wouldn't have found my direction, you know. So, when Mr. Pierce called for Lord Dashire to request my appearance, I said yeah. Oh, and I'm on now. "

"What?"

"Pastor O'Ryan asked me to sing a special song at the start of the reception when it calmed down. You'll see."

He moved away just as Daniel came over with punch. "Where is he going?"

"The cabal is keeping that young man busy," she shrugged.

"I know you are all getting tired of me, but I was asked to sing one more song, for a special couple."

In the applause that followed, Adam made his way up front with Ralph and Claymore. "Now that the bride is here- groom too, I guess, I am pleased to present you with a gift from your grandfather, Ralph, and your Uncles Claymore and Dashire. And myself, if handling red tape counts. Lord Dashire, with Claymore Gregg's help, bought out the interest in his family home owned by others. Your grandfather, Ralph Muir, bought it from them, and now, the title reads Candace Muir Avery. Any remodeling that needs to be done is being handled by the Peavey company and will be done by the time the honeymoon trip ends- but may the honeymoon itself never end."

"So that's what Dashire, Adam, and Claymore have been nattering about in secret," Daniel nodded approvingly.

"Did you know about Tim?"

"No, but I suspect you had an inkling?"

"I asked Dashire and Sean to figure out something." Carolyn smiled shyly.

"Well, they've done well. I guess we won't begrudge Dash a place to stay if he needs one now."

Dashire had made his way back to them. "Thanks, but it won't be for too long. They'll need someone older and wiser to keep them in line."

"Carolyn."

The three turned. "What is it, Blair?" she sighed.

"I- need to speak to you- alone."

"You can say anything you need to in front of Daniel and Charles."

"Not this."

"Don't mind me, someone needs to go move Elroy away from the cake." Dashire moved off, melting into the crowd.

Blair waited for Daniel to make an excuse to leave, but he didn't. "Fine. Carolyn, I was hoping you might - reconsider? Me?"

"I'm sorry, Blair, no, I'm not sorry. I've just accepted another offer, haven't I? Daniel?"

"You will?"

"It's about time. Don't you think?"

"You are marrying -- him?" Blair asked in dismay, not so much that she had accepted Daniel, but that she rejected him.

"Yes, Blair."

He sighed. "Well, congratulations, I guess. Thom's mother is rather pretty.." and headed off.

"Linden will shoot him down thoroughly," Carolyn said with a shake of her head. "However, Dashire?"

"Heaven help us. Matchmaking females will be the death of civilization. Did you mean it- or were you ridding yourself of Thompson?"

"I mean it, for all eternity. Your amendment was a nice touch, by the way."

"That is not the only one," he rumbled, with a twinkle in his eyes.

Across the room, Dashire had his eye on them, seeing Blair sulk away and the proceeding cow eyes they were making at each other, he reached a conclusion that caused him to look over to Blackie with a triumphant grin.

It was a fantastic day.


End file.
